Deltora quest: Return to Dread mountain
by king of random
Summary: When Leif sees a dream from the power of the dreaming spring Leif decides to go to Dread mountain to visit his old Friend Prin with his new friend Spyro and Cynder but many danguers await them on Dread mountain. Rated M LeifXPrin SpyroXCynder
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Deltora quest or any of the characters. Just so you know I am descibeing things I remember from the book so some things might not be that acuate. Also if you have not read Dread Mountain of the first Deltora quest series or any of the Deltora quest books from any of the 3 series you should because there would be a few things you would not understand.

Deltora quest Return to Dread Mountain

Chapter 1 Dread Mountain and Del

Prin lay in the grass staring at the sky she had been feeling quite odd over the past few years. It had started happening when the king of Del Leif came to the dreaming spring and helped the Kin ally with the dread gnomes and bring peace to Dread Mountain.

Tonight though the feeling had become quite strong as she moved so that she was on her back with her back legs spread out and started to do something she had never expected to do. Prin started to quietly moan as she started to bring her tail into her moist clit her moans started to grow slightly louder as she used her tail to fuck herself each movement of her tail increasing the pleasure she was feeling as she neared her climax. Prin started to sweat heavily as she increased the speed of her tail soon her moans could be herd all around the mountain (If the other Kin and the Dread gnomes weren't heavy sleepers) when suddenly she let out a loud scream as she climaxed her juices covering the grass and her fur. "_wow That was amazing"_ Prin thought still sweating as she removed her tail from her clit. Prin then went back to where the other Kin where sleeping and started to sleep. But she could not escape the feeling that she was being watched.

The next day in Del.

Leif woke in his royal chambers weary and confused about his dream last night. "Man what did I eat or drink last night?" Leif said as he began to get dressed. When he was dressed he went down stairs to the dining hall and sat next to Jasmine and Barda. "Leif you look terrible" Barda said concerned for his friend "I'm fine" Leif said lying "just drank some bad wine last night that's all" Leif continued. "Leif I know you are lying you right eye twitches when you lie" Barda said "and your voice starts to sound less kind" Jasmine added. Leif was confused at what Jasmine had just said but did not ask her since she did after all have better hearing then anyone in Del. "now Leif tell us what is wrong" Barda asked "and this time the truth" Barda added seriously. "Ok but don't take this the wrong way" Leif said "Last night I drank some water before bed when I got to sleep my last thoughts where about Prin you know the Kin we met at Dread Mountain 2 years ago?" Leif started "when I was sleeping I had a dream about her but this one was so realistic. In the dream I see Prin laying down on the grass then I saw something I found quite odd. I saw her roll onto her back spread her back legs and star to put her tail into her clit and start to move it in and out. When she climaxed she went back to were all the other Kin were and started to mutter something about me." Leif said. Jasmine and Barda were looking astonished. "Was the bottle of water on your bedside table?" Barda asked "Yes it was Barda." Leif said. "Leif don't you get it?" Barda said "That was water from the dreaming spring at the outskirts of Dread Mountain."

I know it's a bit odd but if you have read Dread mountain you would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the journey to dread mountain

"The Dreaming Spring?" Leif asked astonished "but I thought I used the rest we had carried to defeat the emeralds guardian." Leif continued. "Well Prin sent some here 2 weeks ago for a gift." Barda explained "So what I saw was real?" Leif said astonished. "You know the powers of the Dreaming Spring of course what you saw was real" Barda said pissed off that Leif asked such a retarded question. "Well then I think I should par Prin a visit. "How do you expect to do that?" Jasmine asked confused. "Well you know how we worked with Deltora's dragons?" Leif asked "yeah" Jasmine said still confused. "Well I have heard stories of a purple dragon and a black dragon in the area close to del." Leif said "and?" Jasmine asked. "And our spies have noticed they are on their way to Dread Mountain If I can persuade them to take me to Dread Mountain I will be able to get within a matter of hour." Leif said explaining his plan, "Well then good luck" Barda said and with that Leif left Del to find these 2 dragons.

Meanwhile

"Spyro I am quite sure we are lost" a black dragoness said to a young purple dragon "I know what I'm going Cynder" Spyro said to the Black dragoness."Hey what's that own there?" Cynder asked as a young man came out of a large city who looked like he was looking for something. "We should see who this person is Spyro." Cynder said as a yellow dragonfly came buzzing right in front of Cynder "hallo earth to Cynder we don't know who this guy is." The dragonfly said with fear in his voice "Sparx will you stop being a coward." Cynder said sternly as she started to glide down to the young man. When Cynder and Spyro landed in front of the young man the young man looked at them kindly "hallo dragons my name is Leif I am the king of Del you seem to be headed to Dread Mountain and I was hoping you would take me with you." Leif said "well we aren't going anywhere but we will take you to this Dread Mountain." Cynder said convinced that the man was not intending to harm them. "Thank you and you would be?" Leif asked "My name is Cynder and this is Spyro also the annoying bug here is Sparx." Cynder said "annoying my ass." Sparx said insulted. "Well Leif hop on." Spyro said letting Leif climb onto his back. As they took off to Dread Mountain.

Meanwhile

Prin woke remembering what had happened the previous night "Oh how I wish Leif would come and visit some time." Prin said slightly sad that it had been 2 years and Leif did not come and visit when he had promised to. To get her mind of the previous night Prin decided to go for a walk around Dread Mountain. While she was walking she saw two large figures in the sky Prin thought that they were just some Emerald Dragons but looking closer she could see that one was purple while the other was black. Prin thought that she should go check it out but first decided to go prepared just in case.

Prin went to one of the Dread Gnomes huts and got a sword that the Gnomes had made for her in case Gray Guards invaded Dread Mountain. Prin flew up to the two dragons as she got closer her heart skipped a beat when she noticed who was riding the purple dragon "Leif" Prin whispered to herself overjoyed that her old friend had returned. "Look its Prin." Leif said also overjoyed to see and old friend "well let's go say hallo." Spyro said as he flew towards the young Kin. "Leif It's good to see you." Prin said to Leif "it's good to see you too but maybe we should talk more when we are on the ground." Leif suggested. Just then a group of Ak-babaa swooped down and attacked Prin. Prin blocked the attack and flew beside Leif as they prepared for battle.

__________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think so far good or should I workhareder?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alone

Prin attacked an Ak-babaa that was flying towards her at tremendous speed acedentaly losing her grip on the sword she was carrying. As she went to grab it she picked it up she stared in horror as an Ak-babaa knocked Leif off of Spyro. "LEIF" Prin screamed as she saw Leif falling. Prin quickly flew down as Leif fell faster and faster finally Prin caught Leif just before he hit the ground. Prin and Leif where sent flying towards a tree. When they hit the tree they landed Leif was lying on top of Prin. Prin gave a silent gasp as she felt her clit become wet. Prin did her best to hide her clit from Leif's view but failed as Leif couldn't help but stare at her wet clit as he felt his member start to become erect. "um Leif shouldn't we focus on the Ak-babaa?" Prin asked trying to change the subject. Leif just gave a light chuckle "don't worry Prin the Ak-babaa where after me so I tricked them I planned to fall off Spyro but instead of Cynder catching me you did so now that they think I am dead they will leave." Leif said explaining the plan he used. "Well then why don't we head to caves?" Prin suggested. "We don't have to." Leif said as he pulled Prin into a long passionate kiss and began to remove his clothes. Prin could now feel his member lightly touching her clit as Prin gave out a quiet moan. Leif took his chance and slowly pushed his member into Prin's clit until he reached her virginity. Prin gave a light nod as Leif continued to enter her Prin gasped in pain as her virginity was pierced though as Leif began to thrust in and out of her. "oh please Leif keep going." Prin said in between moans "don't worry Prin I plan to." Leif said as he began to thrust faster deeper and harder. Prin moaned each time Leif thrust into her and began to sweat as she felt her climax nearing. Leif also felt his climax nearing as he thrust as fast deep and hard as he could. Prin gave out a laud scream as she climaxed which in turn brought forth Leif's. Leif collapsed on top of Prin as his cum went into her and they both drifted off to sleep.

"LEAF" Spyro yelled though the boolong trees "Spyro we don't want those creatures to think that he is still alive." Cynder said as she walked up from behind him. "Ok Cynder I think I herd a crash over there he said pointing to a shall clearing. As Spyro and Cynder made their way into the clearing they saw what they did not expect. Spyro starred shocked as he saw the bodies of Leif naked lying on top of prin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

Leif was as red as possible when he found out that Spyro and Cynder saw him having sex with prin. "don't worry Leif it was by accident." Cynder said "It's ok Cynder" Prin said still chuckling from the look on Leif's face when he found out that Spyro had Cynder found them having sex.

Later when they went to the dread gnome's home in the dread mountain cave Leif was welcomed by all the gnomes. "King Leif Welcome to our home." One of the gnomes said "Thank you." Leif replied "Prin would you be as so kind to show King Leif to his room?" One of the Kin asked. "Very well." Prin responded barley holding back her excitement.

When Leif and Prin got to the room where Leif was to stay Prin entered swaying her hips widely giving Leif a glimpse of her clit making Leif's member grow erect again as he happily entered.

Spyro and Cynder went to their room which was placed next to Leif's they could hear some soft moans coming from Leif's room. "Looks like their having a good time." Cynder said seductively to Spyro. "Sounds like would be more acuate." Spyro replied before giving Cynder a kiss on the cheek. Spyro and Cynder had been married for the last 5 years and had tried to have a child ever since with no success."Spyro how about we have a look around and give Leif and Prin some...privacy." Cynder suggested. Spyro knowing what Cynder was talking about agreed and they left their room to have a walk around Dread Mountain.

Meanwhile however in the Shadow Lands a dark figure soared towards a huge castle. When the figure landed it heard a voice say "You are late Malefor." A large shadow said before walking up to the large purple dragon. "I come at my own pace ...Oestrus." Malefor snarled. "Remember who released you from that crystal. You owe me your life." Oestrus replied before sending a shot of dark magic at Malefor making him fall to the ground in pain. "Now on to more important matters." Oestrus said evilly "did my Ak-babaa capture the girl?" Oestrus said "If you mean the Kin that they call Prin no." Malefor said getting up. "DAMN IT." Oestrus yelled in anger "She is a crucial part of my plan." Oestrus continued. "But what is so impotent about her?" Malefor asked "She is the one Leif of Del loves more than anyone if we capture her Leif will give anything to get her back...even the Belt of Deltora and then I shall have my revenge." Oestrus said before laughing an evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Capture

Spyro and Cynder walked through the forest the sun warming their scales just as a large shadow came behind them catching them off guard but they surly recognised the shadow. "Cynder get out of here warn Leif." Spyro said to Cynder hastily as Cynder ran towards the Dread Gnome caves just as the creature landed. "Hello Spyro remember me?" A purple dragon said before pinning Spyro to the ground. "Malefor? How did you return?" Spyro asked trying to free himself from Malefor's grip. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Malefor said before breathing a jet of fire at Spyro. Spyro quickly countered with his ice breath neutralizing Malefor's attack.

"Well you seem to have improved." Malefor said Spyro couldn't decide if it was a complement or an insult. "Now tell me where the Kin known as Prin is hiding." Malefor said "I am not telling you." Spyro said before a gold brown blur came from the sky and slashing Malefor with a gold sword embedded with emeralds on the hilt. Malefor winced in pain giving Spyro enough time to free himself before flying to the one who saved him. "Thanks Prin." Spyro said thankfully "So you are the one they call Prin the Shadow Lord would like to see you." Malefor said just before Cynder flew from the sky with Leif riding on her back "You touch her and I'll slice your thought out." Leif yelled.

Malefor only grinned as he knocked Leif and Cynder into a boolong tree before flying towards prin and freezing her in a shell of ice and flying off with her towards the Shadow Lands.

Leif woke in his room in the Dread Gnome caves with Spyro and Cynder by his side "Spyro were is Prin?" Leif asked "she was captured... by Malefor." Spyro responded "WHAT." Leif yelled getting to his feet and leaving the room "Leif where are you going?" Cynder asked "I'm going to save Prin." Leif said as he picked up his sword and left the caves.

Meanwhile

Prin woke in a cold cell wet and shivering from the melted ice as a shadow appeared in front of her. "I hope you are finding your room comforting...your highness." The shadow said before chuckling coldly. "Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Prin asked frightened. "Surly you know of the prophecy," the shadow replied before knocking Prin onto her back and bringing a dagger to her thought. "According to the prophecy the king of Del and a Kin of Dread mountain will mate and have a child that will have the power to destroy me and I can't have that happen can't I?" the shadow said "Your the Shadow Lord aren't you." Prin said astonished "yes I am and that child of yours will grow to be a powerful soldier." The shadow lord said "who or what are you?" Prin asked frightened. "You can call me Oestrus." Oestrus said before leaving the room with prin alone in the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The real Shadow Lord

Leif ran through the forest towards the Shadow Lands with Spyro and Cynder close behind "Leif wait." Spyro called as he landed in front of Leif. "Why should I?" Leif said "because it might be a trap." Spyro explained "I don't care Prin needs my help and I can't let her down." Leif said his anger growing "What I'm saying is that we need to prepare for the worst." Spyro replied calmly "very well we will go back to Del and prepare." Leif said before climbing onto Spyro's back and flew back to Del.

Meanwhile

Prin slept soundly in her cell dreaming of being back at the mountain with Leif as a large dragon flew above breathing a jet of purple fire. The boolong trees burned and she and Leif were stuck in the middle of the fire. Prin and Leif tried to get though the forest of trees but there was no were to go and Prin couldn't fly out of the forest due to the smoke the fire got closer to them. What happened then shocked Prin as Leif put the Belt of Deltora on her. Leif began to talk to her but the roar of the fire drowned it out as fire quickly engulfed both of them.

Prin woke with a start slowly calming down she brought her paw down to her middle were Leif had placed the Belt in her dream. Prin suddenly felt cold metal as she looked down and saw in amazement the Belt of Deltora it's 7 gems gleaming brightly. Prin sighed in relief as her paw ran over the amethyst feeling for the first time the power in the gleaming gem. Prin's paw slowly touched the opal as her eyes widened as she saw once again the images she saw in her dream the fire the burning trees and Leif being engulfed in fire. Prin tore her paw away just as she heard footsteps coming towards the door to her cell. Prin ran and quickly undid the belt and placed it in a pile of hay which was used as a bed as the door opened and someone roughly the same age a Leif walked in. "Don't remove the belt Prin it could help you." The boy said "Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Prin asked pretending she didn't know anything "I am Oestrus the one the real Shadow Lord controls." Oestrus said kindly "What?" Prin said astonished "The Shadow Lord can't survive in this world without a host body. This land used to have the most bountiful gardens and creatures imaginable until a dark cloud flew over and killed all the animals and gardens. My family got away alright but I got lost and I was afraid the cloud spoke to me and told me to do his bidding and he would not harm me I accepted his offer but at a price he took over my body and at any time he can take control of me." Oestrus explained before collapsing to the ground. Prin ran up to help him but he pushed her away "Prin...It's the Shadow Lord...get out of here...take the belt and run." Oestrus said before screaming as darkness engulfed him and a shadowed figure stood in his place. Prin tried to run to the belt so she could leave but a dark hand grabbed her tail and gave it a swift yank making Prin scream in pain as The Shadow lord struck her head as Prin fell unconscious the only thing she could hear was the sound of the Shadow Lords evil laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Torture

Prin woke in a small room the room had piles of bones in a corner which frightened her. Prin tried to get up but felt something tug on her legs and found that her limbs had been chained to a metal table. "I see you've awakened." A dark voice said from the shadows "Oestrus is that you?" Prin asked "Oestrus isn't here." The voice said as a human shaped figure walked towards her."You're the Shadow Lord." Prin said trying to sound calm.

The Shadow Lord merely laughed loudly "you can't hide your fear from me." The Shadow Lord cackled before pulling out a small container filled to the brim with a moss that was dark purple in colour "You should know what this moss does you used it against a vraal 2 years ago" the Shadow lord said. Prin gasped in fear she knew perfectly well what he was planning to do as she tried even harder to get away from him but it was no use. Prin screamed as the Shadow Lord put on a leather glove and began to lightly cover her sides in the moss making Prin's delicate flesh burn.

The Shadow Lord pulled out another container that was filled with a gold coloured moss and began to lightly cover Prin's stomach with it. Prin began to moan lightly due to the gold moss "What is this?" Prin asked between moans "it is a moss created when purple moss and green moss mix. Gold moss brings overwhelming pleasure when it comes in contact with someone's flesh it is quite rare and valuable." The Shadow lord said.

Prin was now screaming and moaning due to the 2 different kinds of moss but unknown to Prin the Shadow lord was now moving a hand covered with gold moss towards her clit. When Prin felt the contact she screamed out of pleasure and begged him to stop but the shadow lord only laughed as he watched Prin squirm in fear.

"Please stop." Prin begged getting closer to her climax "Why should I it seems you're enjoying it." The shadow Lord said mockingly. "No I'm not." Prin panted now trying to escape but the chains she was tied up with were to strong she soon began to think about Leif and began to moan even more not from the moss but from pleasure as she began to replace the images of the shadow lord with images of Leif and the torture room with the forest of boolong trees before she screamed in pleasure as she climaxed from the golden mosses effect and the images of Leif as the Shadow Lord pulled his hand out of Prin's clit her juices dripping on to the floor. The shadow Lord was now laughing mockingly "I knew you were enjoying it." The Shadow Lord said before he washed off the purple moss and replacing it with green moss so the burns would heal but kept the gold moss on before leaving the room.

When Prin realised that she was still in the Shadow Lands she felt more exposed than ever before as she thought in her head the same thing she muttered the day before Leif arrived at Dread Mountain "_Please Leif my love I need you_."

Meanwhile

Leif woke with a start in his room today was the day he went to the Shadow Lands to save Prin but Leif's heart was heavy with what he had learned due to the dreaming spring water. He had learned that Prin was going to have his child he had learned that Prin somehow had the belt of Deltora and he knew that Prin needed his help more than he had thought.

In the dining hall a large army was getting ready for the assault of the Shadow Lands many had been waiting their whole lives for this to happen many had lost their families to the gray guards and had vowed to get revenge on the Shadow Lord. Many didn't know why Leif had called a sudden attack on the Shadow Lands but 5 did know why these people were Spyro who was equipped with golden armour that shone in the light in the dining hall, Cynder who was wearing black armour so she looked like a black overgrown lizard then a dragon Leif had said that she would be used for sneak attacks, Jasmine who had at first objected to Leif's love for Prin but soon decided to help, Barda who had handpicked the solders to enter the Shadow Lands and Prin's mother who had insisted that she went with Leif to find Prin but Leif said that he couldn't put anyone in danger.

Every solder was the best of the best and were ready to fight. Leif's men had suggested battle plans for him but his was get to the Shadow Land find Prin and get back to dell in one piece. The dread gnomes and the Kin had decided to help. Leif and his army of Humans Gnomes and Kin rode, ran and flew to the outskirts of the Shadow Lands as they prepared for the fight to save the one Leif loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pain.

Leif ran swinging his sword like a mad man killing all of the Shadow lords minions in his path until at last he arrived at the entrance to the shadow lords castle. "hold on Prin I'm on my way." Leif said before heading into the castle as fast as he could.

meanwhile.

Prin sobbed as the Shadow Lord rubbed her clit with his hand covered in the gold moss he had been doing this so much that Prin now was almost immune to the mosses effect "Please Stop" Prin begged before climaxing for the 10 time that day. The shadow lord only laughed his hand being covered in Prins juices "Now Prin tell me where you hid the belt of Deltora and I'll free you." the Shadow Lord said evilly. "never." Prin said angrily "Very well I'll leave Malefor to tend to you while I go kill your boyfriend." the Shadow lord said coldly. Malefor walked into the room carrying what looked like six large rings as he come up to were Prin was lying and undid the chains that bound her "Get up." Malefor ordered. fearfully Prin got up as Malefor undid a latch on one of the rings put it on one of her legs and locked it again he kept doing this until all her legs, her tail and neck had one of the odd rings on them. Malefor got behind her and ordered her to lift her tail Prin even though she was scared did not "very well." Malefor said as the ring around her tail glowed and her tail lifted "What's happening?" Prin asked frightened "These rings allow me to control your body as I see fit observe" Malefor said waving his paw as the rings on Prin's hind legs glowed and they began to spread revealing her clit and tail hole. this made Malefor very aroused as his member came out of a large clit between his hind legs. Prin looked back towards Malefor and saw his erect member it was about as thick as her leg and as long as her tail. "well now that you're ready shall we start." Malefor said as he walked up to Prin and positioned his member at her tail hole "Please don't." Prin begged knowing what Malefor was about to do before letting out a loud scream as Malefor shoved his member into Prins tail hole. "you're tighter than I thought ." Malefor mocked as he continued to thrust into Prin with amazing speed. Prin sobbed more than she ever had in her life from both pain and shame "So tell me do you like it?" Malefor asked "N-no I don't." Prin responded "Good." Malefor said before letting out a loud roar as he climaxed inside Prin's tail hole. Malefor pulled out of Prin his cum dripping onto the floor. "I'll let you rest for a little while before we continue." Malefor said coldly.

Leif ran though the palace halls looking for were Prin was being held ignoring how sore his legs had gotten when suddenly he saw a dark figure appear in front of him "So this is the great king Leif pathetic." the figure said "Enough were is Prin." Leif demanded anger in his voice. "Prin is being pleasured by Malefor in the torture chamber." the figure said before letting out a evil laugh "You bastard release her now." Leif yelled getting even madder at the figure "very well." the figure said "But first you must defeat me in combat." the figure continued "Very well." Leif said before charging at the figure as the fight for Prin and the fate of their child began.


	9. Chapter 9

Leif slashed at the Shadow lord but whenever his blade hit the shadow in front of him it went strait through as if the Shadow lords body was made of nothing but air "Give up Leif of Del you will never defeat me." the Shadow lord said laughing before he swung his hand making a blast of energy his Leif strait in the face. Leif fell to the ground but got up quickly "I won't give up I will save Prin or die trying." Leif yelled before charging at the Shadow lord "_I just need time to get the Piran Pipe and use it."_ Leif thought to himself. The Shadow lord sent another blast of energy that hit Leif in the stomach "Why do you keep fighting for someone who isn't even a human." the Shadow lord mocked "The only one who is not human is you." Leif said anger filling his eyes before he lifted the Piran Pipe from his pocket and began to play. The Shadow lord began to cry in pain the magical music of the Piran pipe filling the room. "A swear Leif of Del the land of Deltora WILL be mine." the Shadow lord yelled before shrinking into the shadows of the room. when the shadow lord had left all that was there was Oestrus "Thank you Leif of Del you have freed me from the Shadow lords spell but now everyone here is in danger." Oestrus said "Who are you?" Leif asked "I am Oestrus I was a slave to the Shadow lord but now you have freed me but now the Shadow lord will look for a new body to posses and destroy Deltora if he isn't stopped soon." Oestrus explained "Well then will you help me save Prin?" Leif asked "I shall do whatever it takes to help you." Oestrus said before he and Leif ran towards the torture room where Prin was being held Prisoner.

Prin sobbed hard in the torture room alone still in the same position she was in when Malefor had raped her "_Why is this happening? Why is the Shadow lord going to do to me when I give birth to my child is he going to kill me or keep me here alive to be forever forced to be nothing more than a sex slave to that bastard dragon Malefor."_ Prin thought before Malefor came into the room carrying a bucket of gold moss and putting some on her tail "So how is my little prisoner doing today?" Malefor asked before Prin spat in his face "You'll pay for that." Malefor said before walking in front of Prin his Member completely erect "Start sucking." Malefor said before the ring on Prins neck glow and she opened her mouth not willingly of course and Malefor shoved his member into Prin's mouth and Prin unwillingly began to suck on his member. The ring on Prin's tail began to glow and her tail shoved itself into her clit the feeling of her tail inside her and the gold moss making her let out a muffled moan. "That's a good girl." Malefor mocked before he began to thrust into her mouth making her choke on his member before he let out a load of his cum into her mouth and forcing her to swallow every drop of it. Malefor pulled out of her mouth and made Prin's tail exit her clit and raise itself again Malefor moved behind her his member still erect positioned at her clit "Please not there." Prin begged before Malefor grabbed some gold moss and covered his member with it before shoving it into Prin's clit "Please stop it hurts." Prin begged while Malefor continued to thrust into her "You should be glad to be mated by me don't worry you won't get pregnant since your already carrying a child within you but then again you might." Malefor said before he climaxed inside Prin before pulling out covering Prin from head to foot in his cum. Prin sobbed her tears mixing with Malefor's cum just as Leif and Oestrus ran into the room. when Leif saw what Malefor had done to Prin rage filled his mind "You bastard you'll pay for this." Leif yelled drawing his sword and slicing Malefor's member off making the dragon let out a mighty roar of pain "How dare you." Malefor yelled before flying though a nearby window "Heed my warning Leif of Del I will have my revenge." Malefor yelled flying off into the distance.

Leif ran to Prin and started to remove the rings that were still on Prin while Oestrus cleaned Malefor's cum off her "Leif please forgive me I wasn't strong enough." Prin said sobbing "What is there to be sorry for Prin Malefor did this to you and he is going to pay for it no matter what." Leif said before unlatching the last lock on the ring on her tail "I am also to blame I let the Shadow lord do things to her while I just sat and did nothing to try and help her." Oestrus said sadly "we should leave as soon as possible." Leif said before walking towards the door before he heard Prin screaming as if she was in pain. Leif turned around and stood in shock for where Prin was once standing stood a dark cloud that looked like... "Prin." Leif said shocked "No please you must fight this the Shadow lord is trying to take control of your body you must resist his power at all costs." Oestrus yelled while the shadow lord continued to take control of Prin but just as Oestrus had told her to she was fighting the Shadow lords power with all her strength "Come on Prin you can do it." Leif said encouraging her to fight but the Shadow lord was fighting harder now Leif thought quickly before he went up to Prin and kissed her on the lips. Prin suddenly felt a surge of energy rush though her as she let out a loud scream and fought harder than she thought she could and the Shadow lord had no choice but to retreat pulling away from Prin and into the depths of the palace but Leif did not care for that he was concerned for Prin who was now unconscious.


End file.
